


Who Spiked the Punch?

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Apparently there's an underwear thief, Consensual, Drunk!Allen, Established Relationship, Lavi and Dasiya are mentioned, M/M, Modern AU, No one knows who actually did spike the punch, Probably crack?, Sad attempt at light humor, Secret Relationship, Yullen, Yullen - Established Relationship, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: A little 'get together' isn't much of one when it comes to Lavi throwing it...someone spiked the punch, Allen drank it...and now Kanda gets to take care of the moyashi.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 61





	Who Spiked the Punch?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of going farther with this...but then I had the better idea to leave it this way. I'll let your imagination have some fun~
> 
> I actually had this written for a while...like I wrote it for the first time on my birthday...back in 2017. Modified it two years later in April...and looked back at it because I'm like, "Huh? 'Yullen without a title'? What the hell was that?" This is what that was xD

One of these days, he swore he was going to give that ass a piece of his mind. However…right that moment, he really doubted he’d be able to remember anything when morning came. Not only had someone spiked the punch — he means really, who the hell does that?! — but he was also being assaulted by hands, mouth, teeth, and a knee against his groins.

It had to be Lavi’s fault…the drunk, horny male decided, before he screamed out in pleasured shock when teeth began tugging a nipple previously being played with by fingers.

“Sh, you don’t want anyone else to hear you, right, _moyashi_?” The baritone voice of Yu Kanda filled his ears, and sent shockwaves of pleasure down his spine. How was that even possible!? “Perhaps I should gag you, hm?”

“B-Bastard…” The younger hissed out, before the denim of Kanda’s jeans pressed harder against his still hidden erection. “F-fuck!”

“I’m getting to it.” The elder purred, cobalt eyes eying the marked torso of the intoxicated Brit below him. “Who would’ve thought a drunk you was so horny?”

“Sh-shuddup!” Allen ground out, “Y-You kn-knew that a-already!”

“I’m not complaining.”

“Pervert!”

“You’re perhaps, too coherent for what I’m going to do to you.” Kanda mused. “I mustn’t be doing my job right.”

“What’re you—AH!”

“There we go.” The Japanese male said, becoming satisfied when he managed to shut his little lover up. As much as anyone believed them to hate each other at Black Order U, the truth was quite stranger than fiction. They had been together since Allen’s senior year of high school. Neither were aware that the other harbored feelings for the other at the time. It was the beginning of a new semester, and his third year of Uni, if memory served him correctly. Lavi had the bright idea to throw a party, because Kanda refused to ever call it a ‘get together’ when it came to said male.

The point was, Lavi threw a party, an all-out kind of party in where he invited Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker to the event. As well as others who were in their friend circle…and by their, he meant Lavi’s. Kanda’s own attitude didn’t allow for many to…no, wait…he had Alma. But you couldn’t count that idiot as a circle of friends, when he was the only one in it.

During the party, someone, maybe Daisya, had spiked the punch without anyone knowing. Allen had drunk the punch, becoming intoxicated, and it was the loose lips of a drunken Allen Walker where Kanda had gotten a confession out of the drunk teen.

Actually…what happened then had sort of happened just earlier today, now that he thought of it. Just like that day, Allen had unknowingly drunk the punch with a little extra ‘oompf’ to it, slowly becoming less and less coherent.

“You were just begging for an excuse for sex, weren’t you?” Kanda queried, as he undid the button on Allen’s pants. “Last time, you were so drunk, you couldn’t even speak without giggling.”

“Nyaah! Ah!”

“Nice to know you’re very sensitive.”

“Y-Yu…!”

“I know…Allen.” Kanda said, as his hand slid below the waist band, and finding no underwear. “…you planned for this.”

“N-nooo…” Allen whined. “I had…n-no choice…”

“Explain.”

“…”

“Moyashi, don’t mutter.”

“Someone stole my underwear…” The drunken white-haired male meekly admitted. “All of it…they gotta be…” He hiccuped, “…bigger perverts than my pervert boyfriend…”

“I’m the pervert?”

Rather than verbally answer, Allen nodded.

“Heh. Don’t know if I should kill whoever did that or thank them.” Kanda mused. “I’ll do either or later…right now, there’s a whining mess right here that needs my undivided attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill~
> 
> R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this story some love by leaving a kudos, and until next time, I'll see y'all later in which ever story I upload next! :D


End file.
